


Rule the World with Me

by ItsYourLocalBi



Series: Dream SMP [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Alexis | Quackity, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Pandora's Vault Prison, Panic Attacks, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Scared Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Alexis | Quackity, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYourLocalBi/pseuds/ItsYourLocalBi
Summary: Wilbur finds out what Quackity did to Dream in Pandora's Vault.This is me coping, please read trigger warnings.This is not to be shoved in content creator's faces, this is purely about the characters.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139846
Comments: 5
Kudos: 229





	Rule the World with Me

**Author's Note:**

> So. Quackity's torturing Dream, I've been heavy into the mutually assured destruction duo, and I just want Wilbur to give Dream comfort. This WILL deal with heavy trauma on Dream's part, so please, PLEASE be careful reading. Wilbur and Dream are Not Healthy.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: outsider's perspective of panic attacks, trauma response, manipulation, reference to torture, scars, food trauma (slight but it's there). I don't know enough about ptsd to claim that it's the cause of Dream's panic attack, and I don't want to spread misinformation, but I based his reaction on what I have read about ptsd as well as my own experience with panic attacks.
> 
> Sympathetic, not apologist.
> 
> Please be careful reading.

Wilbur placed a hand on Dream's shoulder after inspecting the entrance to their tunnel, making sure it would be completely imperceptible to anyone who didn't know exactly how to find it.

"Incredible job, Dream," he praised, and he could feel the pride radiating from the man. "I think this calls for a little celebration, wouldn't you?" He just knew that Dream's face was lit up behind that mask of his, and smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

He really was the perfect tool.

He was about to speak when he heard voices in the distance and before he knew it, Dream had pulled him up the nearest tree in a flash, concealing the both of them high up between the thick branches.

"I'm just saying, Sam. I've been lenient, considering the exceptions you've made for me. But Dream escaped that prison two weeks ago, and you are no closer to finding a clue as to how he did it than you were the last time we spoke." Wilbur narrowed his eyes. He'd heard whispers of how different Quackity had become while undercover as Ghostbur, but the man sounded... Empty.

"Quackity, I don't know what to tell you. He's gone. I can't find a clue as to how he managed to escape. No-one can." The warden himself sounded beyond tired and more than frustrated. "There is nothing outside of the fact that he is not in the prison to even suggest that he could have escaped."

There was silence until Quackity let out a long sigh. "I don't think you need me to tell you what people are saying about you." Wilbur managed to glimpse Sam shaking his head. "People are getting really paranoid, Sam, and that makes them question things. It makes them question _me_. Now I've got multiple businesses to run and two fiancés that I'm trying to protect and provide for here, so I don't need to tell you that I can't have these extra problems on my hands."

That was interesting. Wilbur filed this new information away for later.

"I'm surprised that you're not more concerned for your own safety," Sam said, stepping forward. "You went to talk to him every day. That monster is probably out for your blood, Quackity." Wilbur furrowed his brow. What?

"I could say the same for you," the young man replied, voice dangerously light. "You're not an idiot, Sam. You know I know why he recognized those tools of yours." And oh. _Oh_.

It was quiet for long, tense moment in which Wilbur looked to Dream, only to find the man paralyzed, shaking, grip impossibly tight on his arm. He had to get him somewhere safe as soon as possible.

"I'm gonna go, Quackity," the warden eventually said, voice quiet. "I need to talk to the guards. Look out for yourself."

"Will do, Sam, will do. And hey, you too alright? Find him before he has enough time to strike."

"I'll do my best."

"You'd better. Or you might not have to worry about anything much longer, yeah?" Quackity's grin was stretched too wide and Wilbur could easily pick up on the underlying threat.

He stayed pressed against Dream until the two were long gone and there was no sign of returning. Slowly but surely the two of them dropped down.

A haze of anger was beginning to creep into Wilbur's head. What the _fuck_ had Quackity done, and _why_ was he only finding out about it now?

It wasn't until the tunnel entrance was completely sealed behind them did Wilbur turn to Dream, a thousand questions at the tip of his tongue, only to stop short at the sight of Dream crumbling to the floor.

"Dream?" He was by his side in an instant, anger pushed aside. he lifted his hands up to hold him, but Dream scrambled away, ripping his mask off, clutching his head. He could do nothing but sit there as the man started clawing at his skin, pulling at the clasp of his cloak uselessly, his chest heaving as Wilbur watched his god fall in to one of the worst panic attacks he's had since he'd broken him out of prison.

Wilbur had yet to attempt to draw out the exacts of what he'd faced in the prison. He hadn't needed to. It was easy to figure out where the uniquely shaped scars underneath Dream's gloves had originated from. It was easy to notice the way Dream was highly adverse to creepers, the way his left leg would buckle sometimes when walking, the way he refused food despite Wilbur's insistence that they both eat at least once a day.

He had just never thought that anyone besides Sam might be responsible for the way Dream's hands shook when trying to hold a cup of water. He grit his teeth. He prided himself on his people watching, but even he had underestimated Quackity.

At the moment, it was easy to see how Dream refused to make a sound. His face was open in a way that should have been accompanied by screams, sobs, the sounds of a person in unbelievable fear and agony. But he was mute, save for the labored breathing that reminded him of Tommy.

It was horrifying to watch, but Wilbur couldn't look away. So he scooted himself so that he was a foot away from Dream, waiting for the other to come to him.

He knew Dream would need him immediately after the worst of this was over. And he would never leave when there was another opportunity to be there for Dream. Partly because every time he was there to offer support, the more Dream would come to rely on him, and that was such a lovely thought. The other part of him refused to leave because his god was in pain, and he hated the idea of him being left to deal with it by himself. And Wilbur had made a promise.

So when Dream's tears gave way to dry heaving and he blindly moved in Wilbur's direction, the man wasted no time taking his god into his arms and running a hand through his hair.

"Wilbur." His voice was wrecked.

"I'm here. I'm right here, Dream. You're safe."

"He- the _Will Breaker_. He's gonna- he'll be back. He's gonna use it again. You can't let them get close. You _can't_ let them- You _will not_ let them hurt me." Wilbur took note of the way he tried to sound commanding, instead only sounding desperate for safety and reassurance. "You're _my_ vassal. I protect you and- and you do as I say, you can't let them- they can't know-"

"Shh," Wilbur whispered, pouring all of his warmth into his voice as he held Dream tighter. "They won't hurt you. I'll tear apart this entire server before anyone other than me so much as lays a finger on you." He pulled his head back to look at Dream, tenderly brushing an overgrown strand of hair behind his ear, relishing in the way his god leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping shut. 

Such a wounded warrior he held. Wilbur couldn't wait to build him back up, higher than either of them had ever gone before.

"Promise," Dream whispered.

"Promise what?"

"Anything. As long as it's for me."

He delighted in the request, delighted in his open invitation to feed the flames that had been diminished so greatly in that prison. "No harm will come to you as long as I can help it," he began. "You are my most important person, and this server means nothing compared to what we have planned."

His god hummed, pleased, melting in his arms. Wilbur continued. "You are intelligent, resourceful, and regaining strength by the day. You were built for combat and made yourself something more. I couldn't hope for someone better to have at my side. You do so much without me needing to ask twice, it's remarkable, really."

He paused to press a kiss to Dream's forehead, letting it rest there as the man's arms came up to wrap around him tightly, as if there was a chance that Wilbur could disappear at any moment. He took a second to appreciate the feeling of being needed before speaking again.

"Your hard work will never go unacknowledged. You may ask me for anything within my power, and I'll find a way for us to do it. I cannot wait to see you realize your full potential, Dream. You're powerful even at your lowest, and I plan on staying by your side every step of the way as we march to the top of the universe." He held his face in his hands, waiting until the other looked him in the eyes. "You brought me back to help you. We'll wreak havoc on this world, and then move on to the next."

His god's pupils dilated, and Wilbur could see himself reflected within them.

"There's a universe out there that needs a leader," he breathed. "Let me show it the god I want by my side."

A slow, almost hesitant smile crept onto Dream's face, the words striking that match that Wilbur loved to see burn.

... 

He spent the next hours devoting all his attention to Dream. He could tell that the other felt a bit overwhelmed, not used to a gentle touch. Wilbur was likely the only one who had let Dream experience any sense of semi-positive normalcy in ages, and he knew it. He took joy in coaxing out the first full on wheezing laugh he's heard since being brought back.

And late that night, watching his god sleeping, peaceful, head resting on his chest, right where the scar from his own death was, Wilbur found that he would do it all again, even if there was no promise of having the powerhouse at his beck and call.

It was a little fucked, he thought, that the universe let them find love in each other despite all the horrible things they'd done. He'd never believed villains deserved love, and maybe they don't, but his view on this story of theirs had begun to change since he'd refused with his amnesiac counterpart. His god was still human, and despite all the knowledge he'd acquired about himself and the universe, Wilbur felt human. Maybe they were allowed to have each other, at least. That would be a twist on the narrative.

He was brought back to the present by Dream shifting in his sleep, arm clinging to him tighter, his face contorting. Wilbur ran his hand through the other's hair, watching as his face relaxed, and felt the stirrings of a feeling he hadn't had since Sally. He eyed the scars littering Dream's back, the places where healing potions had soothed over the cuts and bruises that had still been fresh when Wilbur broke him out.

So it had been Sam _and_ Quackity.

It was high time Wilbur paid the warden and the former vice president each a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there's my incredibly niche scenario that I wrote like, five days ago and then had a long suffering debate over whether or not to post. So yeah, take it. Let me know what you think in the comments section below (hate will be ignored). If you want to request something, I suggest looking at the first work in this series and reading my boundaries before leaving a prompt/idea.


End file.
